1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a keyboard system for receiving one or more inputs. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multi-language keyboard system that has simultaneous access to alphabet characters of at least two different languages, each language including a set of consonants and a set of vowels.
2. Background Information
In an increasingly globally connected society, many of its members are exposed to different languages.
For those who may be bilingual, even those that have a rudimentary understanding of a second language may be able to communicate with other bilinguals in mixture of languages. For example, one may be able to intermix words of different languages convey one's thoughts to another. Although such conversation may be undecipherable by a person knowing only a single language, it may be understood by those having knowledge of both languages.
Further, bilinguals may also be able to perform written communication by intermixing characters of two different languages. In this regard, a bilingual having a phonetic understanding of two languages, may be able to intermix characters of two different languages generate a word with a common phonetic understanding. For example, a bilingual with knowledge of both Korean and English language would understand that “jja”, or a combination of “” with “a” produces a similar phonetic sound. Accordingly, a person with understanding of both alphabets would understand words being that are being conveyed, whether the original word is in English or Korean.
However, when alphabet characters of different languages are inputted adjacent to one another, a notice gap appears between the characters. As such, when large amount of characters are provided together, even those of understanding of alphabets of two different languages may have difficulty understanding what is being conveyed by the combination of alphabets of two different languages. However, when a word is typed in combination of both English and Korean alphabet characters, alphabet characters of different languages are distanced apart from one another rendering it difficult to decipher a grouping of such alphabet characters.
Further, as exemplified above, Korean alphabet characters may be aligned horizontally or vertically when being combined with other characters to form a word. However, at least because current keyboards won't recognize a relationship between alphabet characters of two different languages, no such combination is available, rendering it more difficult to decipher the grouping of alphabet characters of the different languages. For example, although a Korean alphabet character “” is typically vertically aligned such that another alphabet character is aligned above or below the respective character (e.g., “”), when the noted character is combined with an English character, they are positioned to be adjacent to one another (e.g., “” rendering it more difficult to decipher how the characters of two different languages are to be combined.
In addition, general keyboards do not generally allow contemporaneous access to alphabet characters of different languages from a single keyboard. Accordingly, every time the user wants to input an alphabet character of a different language, present keyboard would have to be stored away in memory and a keyboard for the different language would have to be loaded from the memory. For example, if the user inputs a Korean alphabet character and then seeks to input an English alphabet character adjacent to the inputted Korean alphabet character, the user would have to switch out the respective keyboards. More specifically, the Korean keyboard will be stored in memory, and the English keyboard will be retrieved or loaded from the memory to allow the user to input the English alphabet character. Thus, such configurations provide inefficient usage of memory and cumbersome operation.